The Softer Side of Major John Casey
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy stops at the local BuyMore, and finds that the merchandise has certainly improved. BuffyCasey Chuck x Buffy
1. Brain Function?

The Softer Side Of Major John Casey

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Buffy.

A/N: this is post S7 and Post episode 2 of S1 for Chuck.

Brain Function?

Chuck cleared his throat, "Casey, there's a woman over there that you should help."

Casey let out a breath, "Why don't you-let me get it," he finished as he caught sight of the lithe blonde.

Chuck started to say something, but Casey was already gone, "Right, if only getting distracting him was always that easy."

Casey smiled, "I'm Casey, is there anything I can help you with Miss?"

Buffy looked up from the CD's, "Yeah-Uh, I'm looking for a copy of Sugarcult, the album is Light's Out."

Casey glanced around, spotting the S section, "Let me check. Alright, we don't have a copy here. I can order you one it would be here tomorrow afternoon."

Buffy grinned, men certainly didn't come like this in California, "Okay, but how are you going to make it up to me?"

Casey gulped, "Well, I suppose I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Buffy smiled and laid her hand on his upper arm, "That is so sweet. I'll leave my card with your friend."

Casey just stood there as the nameless girl walked towards Chuck.

Buffy grinned, "Excuse me, could you give this to Casey. You may want to check that he's still breathing while you're at it."

Chuck nodded and the blonde exited the store.

Casey walked over to him and Chuck didn't even look at him, "Here."

Casey looked at the black card with silver writing. It said "Buffy A. Summers, CEO of The W.C." On the back was her address. John Casey sucked in a breath, Buff Buffy.


	2. Where Is Mr Salty Goodness?

Where Is Mr. Salty Goodness?

Buffy walked into the store, she had been eager to get her CD, but Mr. Salty Goodness just made getting it that much better. She scanned the store, but she didn't see him, oh well, they had dinner plans tonight.

Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, she walked over to the counter, "Hi, I ordered a CD."

The man looked up from his laptop and his eyes glazed over, "Uhhhh, uhhh," he shook his head and slammed the computer shut, "Yeah, name?"

Buffy smiled, "Summers, Buffy. Casey ordered it for me."

The man gulped, "Okay, it'll just take me a minute to….uh."

Buffy smiled, "Huh, I didn't know people still named their kids Morgan."

Morgan stared at the buxom blonde standing right in front of him, "Uh yeah, I blame it on the Demerol."

Buffy grinned, "I wish I had that excuse."

Morgan chuckled and then glanced back at his screen, "Ah, here we are. Sugarcult. 'Los Angeles' is a great song! You'd probably like the band Razorlight, they have this amazing song called 'Los Angeles Waltz' you should check it out."

Buffy grinned, "Maybe I will."

Morgan stooped to look under the counter, "Summers…Summers, ah, found it. Alright, it says you pre-paid, so here you go."

Buffy grinned at the man, "Thanks."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting in her car, she pulled the CD out of the bag and flipped it over, there, tapped to the packaging was a note. She tore it off and grinned.

_Buffy-_

_I'll pick you up at Seven. Wear a dress._

_-Casey_

Buffy smirked devilishly, this was going to be fun.


	3. H and H

H&H

Buffy spun in her dress, black and slinky, just the way she liked it. She couldn't help the little grin that was forming on her face at the thought of Casey.

Buffy rushed to answer the door and found her date standing there, with roses in his hand, "Hi Casey."

He looked more relaxed than he had the other day, "Buffy, these are for you."

She took the flowers and set them on the table next to the door, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and extended her arm. He helped her into his FBI standard issue car and the pair drove off to the restaurant.

Casey glanced over at her, "I hope you like Chinese."

"I love it. There isn't a week that goes by that I don't crave it. My old friend always says that after working out makes you hungry and horny. Something I swear by…and I'm rambling. You should really stop me when I do that."

Casey's smile had turned into a full blown grin, "But you're cute when you babble."

Buffy bowed her head as she blushed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy squeezed Casey's hand as they walked out of the restaurant, "I had a lot of fun tonight, more fun than I've had in years."

Casey didn't know when her tiny hand had slipped into his, but he didn't want to let go of it.

Even as he drove her home, he held her hand, it was nice.

Buffy turned to face John on her doorstep, "Thank you."

He didn't have a chance to say anything because Buffy stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. Before he even realized it, she was inside, and he was left standing on the doorstep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy leaned against the door before running to answer the phone which was ringing in the background. She stiffened as she heard the voice on the phone, "Of course. I'm on it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC…

I know this took me forever, but I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with this story, and now I have a plan, so yay…this was majorly just a filler chapter to when the story rally happens…yay!


	4. Bigger Bad

Bigger Bad

Buffy groaned as she quickly changed into her standard leather and silk business slayer outfit. She secreted away a few stakes and knives, and Spike's Zippo lighter. She had a perfectly lovely evening with Casey, although she did get that stiff watchful feeling from him, and now she had to go to work. She still slayed, but being the oldest living slayer had its perks such as bigger badder badasses.

These days she didn't exist…Buffy Summers was reinvented…there were no more records of her she was the head of the new Watcher's Council…but no one except for her inner circle knew who she really was. It was a little lonely, but it was better, when government and supernatural mix she was called in. She had to be invisible…it was life or death…for her and for others.

Revving the engine on the custom bike she followed the instructions until she pulled up outside an apartment complex. She marched confidently up the walkway, and knocked on the door. It was a moment before she heard the chain slide away and the door cracked open.

A slightly taller, older blonde woman was looking out at her, "Can I help you."

"I heard you ordered an expert, I'm Anne," Buffy kept her face blank.

"Sarah, come on in," she moved away from the door and let her in.

Buffy took in several things very quickly, one the guy from the Buymore was sitting on a coach and there was someone else in what she assumed was the bedroom.

The guy she recognized stared at her, "Yo-you were at the-at the store yesterday. Ahh, Buffy!"

Sarah stared at her, "You two have met?"

Buffy smirked, "It would appear that way."

"Casey asked her out!"

Speaking of the devil, the mystery person stepped into the living room and Buffy felt the need to curse the powers.

He stopped, "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, "She's our specialist it seems. Are we going to have to get someone else?"

Buffy sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "If you wanted one, that would be impossible."

Chuck stared at her, "Why is that, what do you specialize in?"

"Do you even know why I was called in, I'm the only one in the universe that could do this. If you don't believe me, ask your bosses, we need to call them anyway to get the full situation."

Chuck made a face, "So do we call you Buffy or Anne, cause I'm not getting anything on either name."

The television turned on and their bosses appeared, "That's because you won't," Sarah's boss told him.

Casey's boss nodded his agreement, "Strictly speaking she doesn't exist."

Chuck stood up, "Whoa whoa, how can someone just not exist."

Casey was staring at Buffy, so was Sarah, but more discreetly.

She nearly growled, "So why did you call me in…and if you say there was no one else I'll kick your asses."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I guess we'll get to know why Buffy is called in…thanks to all those who reviewed…I luv you guys….


	5. The Specialist

Chuck's eyes were wide in horror she had just threatened the CIA and NSA, Sarah had one hand on her gun.

Unexpectedly General Beckman laughed, "Of course Ms. Summers. Now, when Chuck flashed on Marc Jacobson and his Club, we ran it through our system. Mr. Jacobson is not your average man. Truth is, no one in the government is authorized to care of such a man, no one in any government."

Chuck's breathing had increased noticeably, "Wait a minute, so you mean I flashed on the guy who no one can take down? Does that mean he just gets away with anything he wants?"

Director Graham cleared his throat, "No, it takes a specialist to…deal with someone like Mr. Jacobson."

The three other people in Casey's apartment stared at Buffy, "Her," they all asked.

"What is she some king of super spy or something? Like Bond or um Number Six from the Prisoner," Chuck rambled, standing up and pacing nervously.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I am not a number—I am a free man—woman. Yeah, I've heard that one before. Nah, I'm just unlucky, kind of like you having the intersect stuck in that brain of yours."

Chuck kind of whimpered before sitting down and nodding.

Sarah still had a one hand on her gun, "So what do you specialize in?"

"Blood sucking fiends."

Chuck quirked an eyebrow, "Like vampires?"

Casey who had been pretty silent whacked him on the back of his head, "Don't be stupid."

Buffy pulled out her stake and tossed it in the air, "He ain't wrong. It's not like all I do is stake vamps, I deal with corrupt politicians summoning demons, power hungry witches, hellhound and were breeders, and the occasional apocalypse, you know, the usual."

Sarah, Chuck, and Casey were staring in silence. The General was smiling too brightly, "Agent Walker, Major Casey, Chuck, this is not some joke. Ms. Summers is the only way you will complete this mission. Jacobson as you know is working on a biological toxin. His club is a front for the meeting place. All of his partners are vampires and so is he."

"So Chuck and I are posing as vampires to get in," Sarah asked.

Graham suppressed his smile, "I'm glad to see you're taking this so well, but no, Ms. Summers can get in much more easily."

Casey was watching her through narrowed eyes, "How's that?"

"I quit hunting a number of years ago, and became involved with one of the bigger evils of Europe. He died, tragically, and I might have been you know his second in command. Point is, pretty much every vamp and demon thinks I'm well evil," Buffy smiled brightly.

Chuck was thinking hard, "But I don't see how that helps us, you're human, right, I mean the whole daylight thing?"

"I inherited a vampire family, one of the more notorious ones. A family that garners respect, basically, even though I'm human, you don't screw me over, 'because I can bring you down."

Casey sat down beside her, sneaking glances, "So you'll be safe?"

She nodded, "Perfectly, If he can get my name on the project, he can get pretty much anyone else to follow me."

"So you're like the Dracula to these vamps, the famous one that is. Won't they figure out that you killed them," Chuck frowned.

Buffy clamped down on her laughter at the Drac comment, "Here's the thing, I've trained others who hunt as well. They're weaker, but the vamps are very aware of them. I make a phone call or set up a meeting spot and we have witnesses who claim someone did it. No one asks questions and I walk away scot-free."

The General spoke again, "Everything is settled then, Ms. Summers will be outfitted with a camera with audio, no earpiece. You three will remain far away from the club, if Ms. Summers is compromised by any of you it will be your heads. She is very capable, and has never used backup. You'll get in contact with them tonight, I assume, find out when the next meeting is and go. Goodbye."

The screen went black and Buffy sighed, "Well, I guess we have a plan."

Sarah brushed her hair back and perched on the arm of the couch, "How are you going to contact this guy."

Buffy pulled out her phone, "New fangled thing called a telephone. Despite how dated some vamps tend to be, a lot of them embrace technology, especially the younger ones."

No one really knew what to say as Buffy flipped through her contact list before putting the phone to her ear, "Hey, Mac, I need you to put me in touch with Marc Jacobson. I got a little whisper about an investment and I found it most intriguing. You can, excellent, transfer me."

Covering the speaker she turned to her audience, "I'm putting it on speaker, you have to be absolutely silent okay."

They nodded and she turned back as a warm, smooth voice filled the air, "Lady Buffy, it is an honor."

"Now Marc, may I call you Marc?"

She could hear the laughter in his voice, "Nothing would please me more, My Dear."

"Excellent, now, Marc, I heard through the grapevine a sinfully delicious little plan you had cooked up."

"I'm having a little get together of potential investors tomorrow night, shall I put your name on the guest list?"

She moaned a little in false pleasure, "Please do, I am very eager to meet you, Marc."

"As am I, I cannot wait to meet the paragon that captured the hearts of so many of my brethren."

Injecting her voice with a little pout she sighed, "Oh, I am not your brethren? What am I then?"

She heard him chuckle softly, "Something far more wondrous, My Dear. It starts at ten-tomorrow night, my club Toxic Orpheus. Dinner and dancing, I'll have a bottle of straight wine for you."

"I look forward to seeing you, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dear."

Hitting the off button she inhaled, "Well, that's done, now I just have to go dig up a dress."

Chuck's mouth was agape, "Dude, how did you do that. He was practically drooling!"

She shrugged, "It's a chick thing-guys learn about cars, women learn how to turn men into putty-which really means we're learning about cars too."

Sarah stifled a laugh, "Where are we going to hide the cam?"

"Mm, I guess my diamond studs…no that could be dangerous. Mm, I got it my necklace," Buffy said as she stood and stretched, "Later boys and girls, I have to go get ready."

* * *

I know Buffy is a bit OOC, but the point is, she has this kind of persona she puts on to protect herself and others. This will come up in later chapters, a part of it is that she has changed a bit as well.


	6. Ch ch ch Changes

Straightening her dress she sighed, it had been a long time since she had worn this. Black silk corset dress with flowing black over skirt and a longer dark red one underneath. The silk was gathered slightly at her right thigh so the material flowed down and showed an ample amount of flesh when she walked. Her hair was curled loosely and tied back except for a few loose curls around her face. Buffy slipped on her six inch black satin actual metal spiked heels. Last thing to go was her necklace, a locket with a nice little cam inside, and a ring with her clan's insignia.

Chuck called to assure her all systems were go and the taxi was waiting out front. Bidding her partners in crime goodbye she strapped a few scalpels to her thigh and hurried out the door.

Things with Casey had been strained, he had dropped off the hardware and installed it this morning, but he was gruff, silent. She hated that, was he mad, no, he understand what it meant to keep secrets, maybe he just didn't like working with her.

The car stopped and she paid the man and got out, the club was closed officially for a private party. The bouncer was talking to a group of men, she stalked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Buffy Summers," she cocked her hip and smiled.

He was well muscled and he allowed his gaze to wander both her and the list, "Master of the Aurelius line. Please go in."

She smiled again and let her hand trail across his arm, "Thanks."

Soft music was being played by some young minions on a small stage. Other minions were circulating with trays of blooded wine, she could smell it.

The moment she swept into the room people stopped chatting and drinking, they were staring at her, a mortal, a heartbeat, in a club of the dead. They parted as she moved through the throngs, no one dared attack though, she was an unknown at the moment.

A man with brownish hair and green eyes met her halfway, he bowed and took her hand, kissing both the ring and her knuckles, "Lady Buffy. You are more beautiful than the stories say. How are you?"

She gave him a hint of a smile, "Marc, I presume. Fine, and yourself?"

He nodded, "Very good," he tucked her arm under his and led her towards the front of the room.

He moved onto a raised platform, Buffy at his side, "Friends, enemies, sons, daughters. We gather here tonight, in preparation for what may be the greatest vision of our era. A toxin spilled into the water supply, a toxin powerful enough that the merest word from one of our kind and they will bend to our every will. An endless fount of blood, it is time that we took back the night and made mortals cower even during day!

"This humble aspiration has taken flight, and gathered the attention of one of the most respected Master's, the Ruler of the Aurelius clan!"

He motioned at Buffy and she smiled brightly and inclined her head at the raucous cheers.

Marc wrapped one arm around her waist, "Many of you know her story. Bitten thrice by the clan, each generation falling more and more for her, and who wouldn't. With the eldest sadly gone, they laid the legacy at her feet and she has done us well. I ask you brothers, do you not want to stand at her side, at mine, and take what we have been denied?"

Another cheer, "In two full moons, we begin. Now, on to more pleasurable things. Let us drink and be merry!"

The music started up anew and Marc led her out onto the floor, they were alone for a minute before a few other couples stepped up as well. They were speaking as they danced, nothing important, just menial things, clan growth, second in command, etc when a hand fell on her shoulder. Spinning, Buffy found herself face to face with a familiar man.

He grinned toothlessly, "It has been far too long, my dear."

"Not that long. What's a year or three for you?"

"A millennia for you," the pale, handsome vampire inhaled deeply, "This is what our world is coming to. The weak using technology to rise above us-the truly powerful, I thought you of all of us would be destroying them. Or have things changed so much, like they say."

The pair fell into the dance steps easily, the man's hand drifting up to cup her neck, "Power-you have to be careful with it, if I completely dismissed _this_ I would be shunned. So instead," Buffy lowered her voice and leaned into him, breathing the words so only he could hear, "I find another way to end this."

He scented the air-her, "We could rule the world, you and I, you would never be unhappy. Both of your former lovers are gone, their claims upon you gone-though you still remember. Mine however remains strong as ever. A marriage between us would ensure that the eldest survived and these fledglings never made it past delivery boys."

Buffy stiffened, "Not the point of this evening."

"Of course," he replied smoothly, "Tonight is about finding the chemist, and ending this farce."

"Farce, why are you here if you think this is stupid," Buffy asked as she was pulled hip to hip with the old vampire.

"Let's just say, a Renfield, here and there does good."

"Hehe, yeah. So, how do we do this because I am so not seducing him. How about a good old fashioned torture session?"

It was his turn to chuckle, "I thought you said you were no killer."

She smiled grimly, "Things change-you have, any other time I bet I would have been plastered to the wall begging you to take me."

"Another time, I'll visit you more often, my dear."

Then he was gone, and Buffy twisted her way through the throng of vampires and sidled up along side Marc, "Lovely time, but I have things to attend to in the morning, not all of us are naturally nightwalkers."

Marc bowed slightly, "I am honored you came to see me. If you ever want a closer look at our operations, I would of course, oblige. I hope that in time, we will become partners."

Buffy didn't respond, she only smiled and headed out the door. A black SUV pulled up at the corner and Buffy saw Chuck standing in a suit leaning against it. Making a lazy line towards it, Buffy stepped up into the car as Chuck slid into the passenger seat Sarah was driving.

* * *

So, we don't know who the mystery vamp is, though most of you can probably guess. Next chappie should be out in a few days hopefully-school is hell right now.


End file.
